Usuario discusión:Raysel R-02
70px Staff de la Halo Fanon ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Halo Fanon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Raysel R-02. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Alex Gonzalez (Discusión) 16:00 18 feb 2011 Bienvenidos Hola y bievenidos a la Wiki Halo Fanon y a mi pagina de discusion,si tienes algo que decirme,hazlo aqui Por que? Quieres que borre a tu Elite? Le pusiste la plantilla de borrar.... segun yo esta bien hecho, pero si quieres que lo borre avizame escuadron sombra en 2 universos ¿te importa si pongo al escuadron sombra en mi universo? Descuida, no le cambiare nada solo los usare para una batalla y ya. ALONSO 21:05 2 mar 2011 (UTC) p Primera Tarea como Burocrata Ahora que Bety me dijo que va a abandonar la Wiki para jugar Live, quiero que borres todos los artículos "En Obras" que dejo. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 19:04 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrado de páginas Ok, mira, tal vez es que tu no sepas como. Por si no sabias para borrar una página se hace clic al en la flechita en donde dice "Edit" o "Editar", ya solo le pones borrar o delete y ya. Por si sabías y no se puede, entonces no se que hacer para que puedas, quizas un Burocrata no puede jeje. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 16:36 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Solucion al borrado Hola, Estaba en la gearspedia cuando uno de los administradores me dijo la solucion a tu problema para borrar las paginas. Esque es muy diferente ser burocrata o administrador mira: *Burocrata: El burocrata es como la autoridad de los administradores, aparte del fundador, es el que da los rangos a los usuarios (El puede hacerlos administrador a otro usuario). Este es el que tu eres. *Administrador: Este es e que borra y mantiene bien la wiki, Como yo. Lo que hiso Alex es hacerte SOLO BUROCRATA cuando en realidad debio darte los 2 permisos (Es decir, Burocrata y administrador) trata de ascenderte a admin para que puedas borrar pero dile a alex 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 00:23 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ola raysel quien cres que soi ? efectivamente soi el que le gusta asesinar cansinos Hola Alex,sabes que se te ha vuelto ha olvidar conectarte Urgente: Votaciones Hey Hola Raysel!!! Estoy mejorando un poco la wiki y agregare lo que son articulos destacados y el escritor del bimestre y es urgente que votes. Puedes ignorar algunas reglas del Articulo destacado porque no hay muchos. te dejo los links Foro:Artículos que serán Destacados pulsa ahi para ir a votar Foro:Premio al mejor escritor del Bimestre pulsa ahi para ir a votar. 60pxALONSO wikimensajes 06:18 14 mar 2011 (UTC) no me gusta mucho el logo del escuadron sombra RE:Pantillas Pues a de planetas ya estaba se llama Infobox Lugar. la de armas ya la aumente los pixeles y a a de universos tambien le puse los colaboradores. Por cierto, el jueves empieza la nueva votacion por el articulo destacado del mes. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 18:43 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada ¿YA viste la portada? ¿Te gusto como la deje? dime si kieres que cambie el slogan y la imagen. Vomi Claro que si puedes usarla, de todos modos, no es mia, es de Bungie jeje. Alex Gonzalez 17:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola oye te queria preguntar si puedo poner la palabra Tecnologia Acax en mi pagina para hacer una tipo comparasion como esta "El escuadron delta es parecido al escuadron sombra pues utilizaba armas de un proyecto experimental secreto." bueno asi quedaria pero solo seria eso [[User:Noblesies|'Nobleseis']] 40px (Discusion) 20:01 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Me parece una muy buena idea eso del Sandbox, yo no se muy bien como hacer uno, pero tu pareces saberlo, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo debido a que eres un administrador, asi que adelante :D Alex Gonzalez 21:46 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Este es el nombre del porograma par crear spartans: Vaniti halo reach Retrazos Hola!!!!!! Perdon por mi retraso en la plantilla de universos pero ya la hise, 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:18 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Estas ai E pensado que el tema de mi universo sea otro pore el prototipo de especie sige en pie. Luegon te cunto. ruben rapido borrame la cagada que he echo en el aprtado universos porfavor i si te preguntan plor esa cagada diles que lo siento :) Oye, solo ando aqui para felicitarte por las ganas que le has hechado a la Fanon, gracias a ti esta creciendo. PD: Es posible que William de la Halopedia se nos una, se que han tenido problemas, pero no te preocupes, eres un Administrador, no va a pasar nada, simplemente no se mantengan en contacto. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 01:17 9 abr 2011 (UTC) RUBEN ESTAS CONENCTADO aora me voi a poner a jugar halo alas tres me conectareALEXANDROVICH 11:08 9 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿que as cambiado el texto de al a-97 ? bueno pero esta bien, sol que necesito acerle unas modificaciones para que concuerde con mi historia. seme avi olvidado la firma ALEXANDROVICH 14:06 9 abr 2011 (UTC) estava pero mi madre ja ha venido ALEXANDROVICH 14:13 9 abr 2011 (UTC) si que lo he visto pro la imagen de la especie no Feicidades!!!! Hola!!! pues como ya te dijo alex,te felicito porque le estas hechando muchas ganas a a la wiki, al parecer tu universo esta a como que al 97% 0 98% pues te faltan 3 batallas. Creo que todos sabemos quien sera el nueva escritor del bimestre PD: Que te parecio el nuevo estilo??? 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 16:24 9 abr 2011 (UTC) estas ai 83.54.81.215 13:11 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Actividad Veo que le dijiste a Alonso pues, que no hay actividad, y es cierto. Te prometo que en Mayo (Quiza la primera semana) ya comenzare a editar más, y quiza me vaya alejando de la Halopedia. Bueno, no te quiero dejar toda la carga de la Wiki asi es que volvere cuanto antes. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 21:15 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Haganme Administrador y les juro que habra mas actividad que nunca [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 21:50 24 abr 2011 (UTC)' Tu Spartan Tengo todas las piezas que necesitas para tu Spartan, solo dime cual de las dos opciones quieres más. PD: Quieres que te ponga Visor Dorado? Alex Gonzalez 19:35 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Tripulantes de la nave Me parece muy interesante tu propuesta de la creacion de personajes para tu tripulacion :D Omega fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 14:50 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Tu Spartan Oye, tu imagen de tu Spartan no se actualiza en Bungie.net y no se que pasa. Lo que voy a hacer es tomarle una captura de pantalla de cuerpo completo y mandartela, se como hacer que el jugador pueda bajar el arma. PD: Te la envio en unos dos días, se paciente, todo llegara jeje. Alex Gonzalez 16:16 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Semana-ll Oi mismo voi a acabar la semana-l ja puedes empezar la semana-ll. PD: Recuerda que a finales de la semana-ll tienen que aber consegido la nave ALEXANDROVICH 11:01 2 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno, recien tomé tus fotos (y debo admitir que tu armadura luce bien) y ya te las dejo aquí, todas son formato .jpg. Another Picture.jpg Attack.jpg Raysel...jpg Raysel.jpg Raysel-R02.jpg reach_17352649_Medium.jpg reach_17352650_Medium.jpg reach_17352733_Medium.jpg reach_17352748_Medium.jpg reach_17352750_Medium.jpg Si te preguntas por que hay unas fotos de ti matando a un Elite, es por que no me resisti a tomarlas por que me puse a jugar Asesino jeje. Un Saludo! PD: Espero que te gusten ;) [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusion 17:36 2 may 2011 (UTC) Ausenca Hola!! Wow perdon por la tardanza pero no tenia internet y no me gusta ir al cyber, por eso n editaba ni me metia ni nada pero ya he vuelto! Sabes que bien que te haigas encargado de aqui en mi ausencia 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 23:49 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ganador Hola, te quiero informar que creo que ya te diste cuenta que ya te puse lo del staff Es tiempo de empezar lo del escritor del bimestre y creo que sabemos quien ganara pero de todos modos se pondra a votación. Ve y vota!! Puedes votarte a ti mismo!!! 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 18:52 8 may 2011 (UTC) GRM Enviame el enblema de la GRM Spotlight Hola!! He hencontrado una posible solución al problema de no tener editores. Te recomiendo leer esta pagina: Solución de la wiki 60pxALONSO 3CRN100pxwikimensajes 06:51 10 may 2011 (UTC) Burocracia Hola Raysel. Te queria pedir que si me podrias elevar a burocrata. Alex esta deacuerdo 60pxALONSO 3CRN100pxwikimensajes 01:56 12 may 2011 (UTC) Industrias Acax Dime que teparece la estructura que ideado para la pajina de las industrias Acax, porque yo lo veo muy desordenado: Armas de conbate: Aqui irian los articulos respectivos. Armamento pesado: Aqui irian los articulos respectivos. Veiculos: Aqui irian los articulos respectivos. Naves: Aqui irian los articulos respectivos. Armaduras de conbat: Aqui irian los articulos respectivos. PD:Si no te gusta no pasa nada pero si te parece buena ide cuando nos veamos lo ablamos. ALEXANDROVICH 14:12 12 may 2011 (UTC) Orgnizacion Industrias Acax Veo que mi idea te a gustado. ALEXANDROVICH 09:26 13 may 2011 (UTC) Usuario del mes Bueno ya sabes como es esto.... Felicidades!!! Eres el ganador del escritor del bimestre ahora tu universo el el principal de la portada!!. Ahora eres el acreedor de esta unica plantilla: Ahora, nesecito tu ayuda para que te la personalize a tu gusto. (Exepto el color) Solo las imagenes y alguno que otro texto extra! Saludos!!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 04:55 16 may 2011 (UTC) Victoria! Perdón si te molesta que edite tu pagina de usuario. Pero eres Oficialmente el escritor del bimestre(Creo que era muy obio)!!! Cheka tu perfil y la portada ¡¡Un Saludo!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 05:39 17 may 2011 (UTC) Spiker Roja Perdon por no enviartela, Veo que ya la pusiste, esque por error la puse en la discusion de otra persona. Si nesecitas modificar alguna otra cosa pidemela ¿Te gusto la spiker? Saludos!!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:09 25 may 2011 (UTC) Halo 2 Acabo de jugar a halo 2 y mola mucho, pero el problema es que esta en español (latino). ALEXANDROVICH 16:19 26 may 2011 (UTC) conectate al chat gmailALEXANDROVICH 16:36 26 may 2011 (UTC) si estas ai conectate a gmail. ALEXANDROVICH 17:48 26 may 2011 (UTC) estas conectado, si lo estas abre una conecsion con el chat de gmail ALEXANDROVICH 13:18 27 may 2011 (UTC) si estas conectado establece conexion con el gmail para ablar por el chat ALEXANDROVICH 08:11 28 may 2011 (UTC) Libreta halo Ja me e comprado la libreta para los apuntes de la halo fanon, estatarde me la llevare por si nos aburrimos mucho. ALEXANDROVICH 09:28 28 may 2011 (UTC)